I'm Gonna Paint You By Numbers
by cantdrownmydemons22
Summary: Mike has a black marker, but no paper. He also really needs to write this down. Hopefully Harvey won't be /too/ mad. Harvey/Mike. Slash.


**AN: First fic for this fandom x3. This was written in an hour while I was at school so sorry for any mistakes! . **

**Disclaimer: Nope. The characters of this belongs to their respective show(s)/book(s) and creator(s) of said shows/books**

 **-S-**

Mike's brain rarely shuts up, it continuously runs trying to come up with a solution for whatever problem he's struggling with at the moment- whether it's deciding what he wants to eat for breakfast or one of the cases he's working on. Not so long ago he would have used weed as a way to shut his brain up. Usually it slowed his thoughts down enough for him to relax if only for a little while.

Now though, that's not really an option anymore. Not since he got his job and definitely not since he started this thing with Harvey. Of course there was that one time Harvey got high with him (which was fricken awesome and Mike would not mind that happening again), but the older man had sworn that it was only a onetime thing. In all honesty Mike did not really miss getting high (much) because he found a better high to replace it. Now he got his thrills from working on cases with Harvey. The high he felt whenever they won a case left him dizzy with an emotion he can't quite pin down. The few times whenever Harvey gives him that reluctant smile which clearly portrayed how proud the older man was of him, well that definitely gave Mike another jolt.

Of course now his brain wasn't thinking much of anything except how soft the pillow beneath his head was. He could feel himself slipping under and into the warm embrace of sleep. He was barely aware of his surroundings, only knew that he was somewhere safe and warm. _In Harvey's apartment_ a little voice helpfully piped up. He was just about to nod off...when suddenly an idea struck him. The surprise left him flying upright with his mind wide awake and working faster with every passing second. Harvey and he had been stuck on a particular hard case which had them running around all week. It was only because of one very worried and strict Donna that they decided to take a break and get some actual sleep. Both men had gone to Harvey's apartment, which was closer, and immediately collapsed on the bed. Sleep had come easy.

Three hours later Mike might have finally found a solution. It was ridiculously easy and he can't help but curse himself for not having thought of it sooner. Immediately he turned to the bedside table, rummaging around for a pen. Finding a black marker he searched but could not find a piece of paper. Frustration filled him. This means he'll have to go search for a legal pad which could take forever since he was not familiar with Harvey's apartment. Not to mention he needed to write this down now. Glancing at his bed partner, who had not been woken by the commotion, Mike debated with himself whether or not he should wake the man to ask for paper. Harvey was fast asleep, snoring softly. His arms were folded underneath the pillow his head was resting on with his back left exposed to the cool night air. He had not bothered with a shirt. Seeing the bared planes of Harvey's back on display, Mike got an idea (one Harvey was probably going to kill him for). He had no time to worry about that however and quietly slid closer. Okay he might be a little impulsive too, but could you blame him? Mike managed to straddle Harvey's hips without waking him. The city light streaming in from outside illuminated the sleeping man's back just enough to enable Mike to see. The 'click' of the pen's cap felt unusually loud in the quiet room. Without a moment's hesitation Mike put the felt tip on the back of Harvey's left shoulder and began writing. The soft comforter, with a thread count that could make any person who's trying to count it dizzy, gradually slid lower as he continued to write down the contract. If Mike had been more awake and in his right mind he might have blushed considering his position, but as it were his mind left little space for any other thoughts than the contract. His brain was still working at breakneck speed and his hand could barely keep up forming the words. Harvey's skin felt smooth under the pen, the tip skimming easily over pale surface. It felt oddly nice and he couldn't help but wonder for a fleeting second if they could find paper with the same smooth texture. He was lost in his own world of lawsuits and contracts, which is why he practically jumped when a deep voice suddenly spoke up from beneath him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Funny enough Mike forgot that Harvey was an actual living breathing person and not just a smooth surface to write on. It seems impossible in so many ways but it was true. The question however did not slow his one-track-mind of getting the contract down in ink. Most of Harvey's upper back was covered, moving Mike on to the middle.

"I-uh had an idea for the case." Was the only explanation Mike offered. Words continued to flow from his hand, often getting disrupted by the dips and ridges of Harvey's back. Not even the slight movement caused by Harvey flexing his back hindered his process.

"You know people usually use paper for that."

"Couldn't find any."

Under normal circumstances Mike probably would have stopped by now, stammering out apologies and excuses, but he's either more sleep deprived then he originally thought or just couldn't care. This case had been gruelling and anything that could help them win it sooner was definitely worth whatever Harvey was going to do when Mike finally stops using his back as his own personal notebook.

nnoyance flared up whenever the older man's spine made his 'a's look like 'o's. He supposes it wasn't Harvey's fault, people do need spines after all. Besides as long as it was comprehensible in the end it didn't matter. Unfortunately really soon Mike hit the bottom of Harvey's lower back, the pen grazing the light blue sleeping pants. Panic picked up since he was not done yet. Lifting himself up so his weight was on his knees instead of Harvey's thighs he commanded the other man to turn over, receiving an incredulous _'what?'._ Presumably Harvey has been telling him off for writing on his back this whole time, but Mike had been too busy to actually take notice. With great reluctance Harvey turns to face Mike, sporting a bemused expression. Now that he was on his back it uncovered an entire new set of naked skin Mike immediately set out to cover with black ink. As soon as the cold tip touched his skin Harvey glared up at him. His eyes were bleary from sleep and when he spoke up Mike noticed that it was still hoarse. Instantly he felt slightly guilty for waking the man.

"Unbelievable. You're seriously going to continue writing on me?"

"Can't stop. This is really important," Mike answered noting how whenever he grazed Harvey's ribs the muscles underneath twitched. Filing away the information of Harvey possibly being a little bit ticklish for later, he continued to write down the last part of the contract. He focused on every curve of a letter and dot of an 'i'. Barely registering the hands on his hips helping him keep balanced, he ducked down finishing the last sentence on Harvey's lower abdomen. Once he was done he sat up with a triumphant smile re-reading the words scrawled over his boss' chest and abdomen. The smile dropped with the realisation of how he just wrote on his boss/friend/partner's skin while they were asleep. Looking up he flinched slightly seeing Harvey's disapproving look. For a couple of seconds he honestly thought the man was really mad at him till he felt the thumbs stroking circles on his skin where they slipped underneath his shirt and noticed the slightly amused smile Harvey was trying to hide. He waited patiently as the other man glanced down, taking in the messy scrawl. Of course he couldn't make out anything from his position, but still let out a long suffering sigh.

"You are never allowed to sleep in my bed again." Harvey stated, his hands guiding Mike off of his lap so that he could stand up. Mike of course knew that he was joking (Maybe. Hopefully) and let out an amused chuckle, watching Harvey shuffle to the bathroom. As Harvey disappeared from sight, artificial light switched on streaming out the bathroom. "I'm serious. I might actually farm you out to Louis for invading my privacy like this."

"Please," Mike spoke up, laying back down on his side of the bed, "You'd miss me too much." He heard the scoff from inside the bathroom and smiled. A couple of minutes later Harvey re-joined him in the room sliding into the bed. Mike rolled closer, throwing his arm around Harvey's waist and resting his head on the other man's shoulder.

"Do you mean in bed or at work?"

"Hm. Both."

"Not a chance, Mike. Oh, and if this ink stains my sheets its coming out of your salary."

Mike nudged Harvey's feet apart with his own so he could rest one of his own between them. They were slightly colder from the bathroom tiles. The statement brought a problem to light and Mike frowned.

"Won't the ink smudge during the night?" Harvey let out a tired sigh, muttering something about how that would serve him right for writing on him in the first place. Mike retaliated by slapping the man lightly in the stomach, claiming he was serious. Harvey grabbed the offending hand, interlacing it with his own and placing it on the exact spot that was targeted.

"I took a picture in the bathroom. Now please go to sleep."

Satisfied and finally able to rest, Mike closed his eyes waiting for sleep to take him. He was just about to nod off when Harvey's voice floated through the fog in his sleep.

"Of course, in the morning we'll be talking about the sexual harassment suit I'm filing against you."

-S-


End file.
